


Something's wrong

by Haechannieislife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Rape/Non-con Elements, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechannieislife/pseuds/Haechannieislife
Summary: Kris had been acting really strange recently, it's up to the others to find out what was wrong.A angsty fic with a huge dose of comfort/brotherly love and several twists throughout.





	1. Chapter 1

Xiumin's POV:  
It can't of been more than an hour since I decided to go to bed, yet I felt the bed dip and a face snuggle into my neck, Sighing, I twisted my body to pull the shaking figure close, their arms winding around me, clinging on to my smaller frame. I stroked my new night time companion's back soothingly, and the sniffles subsided, instead being replaced with heavy breathing.  
This had been happening almost every night for the past month or so. If it wasn't my bed occupied, it was Lu or one of the others'.Mainly Luhan and I's though, probably because we're the Hyung's. As the warmth of the body next to mine lulled me to sleep, I couldn't help but wonder why Yifan had suddenly started seeking our comfort so regularly. He was always free with his hugs, but recently he seems like a lost kid who just needs a cuddle. I'll have to talk to him, but at the moment sleep sounds like a fantastic idea.  
I am rudely interrupted from my dreamland by a concerned looking Luhan. I raise an eyebrow at him, questioning his expression, until I felt something warm shift on my chest, Then it clicked.  
"Again huh?" Lu asks, chewing on his bottom lip.  
"Yeah," I reply, sounding as worried as he looks, before attempting to raise our sleeping leader.  
After several futile attempts, Kris is up and at the breakfast table, joking with Jongdae as Yixing dished up. It looked delicious, and I couldn't help but be relieved at Yifan's cheery demeaner. He seemed completely normal.  
Lay's POV:  
We all sat down to eat, and I couldn't help but chuckle at the amusing sight of Tao trying to butter a piece of bread whilst simultaneously rubbing sleep out of his eyes. It was pretty adorable. Breakfast was going smoothly, everybody was chatting between themselves and discussing the days plans. I have a couple of variety slots and a radio show, so nothing too hectic. Luhan and Yifan were bickering as usual over who had to wash up. They were messing around, obviously neither of them were being serious, and the rest of us were playing the role of spectator, oohing and ahing at all the appropriate moments. It was something we do often, and as the "fight" goes on, the insults get more and more ridiculous. They were trading insults, and for Luhan's latest comeback, he replied with a classic  
"You can't draw for shit."  
"Oooooooh deep burn," Jongdae and I chorused sarcastically.That was incredibly lame, even for him. I swing my head around to Yifan, and to my surprise, he looks genuinely hurt. By this point, the rest of the room had noticed too, and were beginning to look a mixture of confused and concerned.  
"Yifan-ah, are you alright," Minseok asked, when his lower lip began to tremble.  
"Oh no," Lu muttered, before being interrupted by duizhang bursting into tears.  
Full on sobbing.  
Oh shit.  
As Tao pulled the still wailing leader to his chest, Jongdae was trying to console him, reassuring him that his drawing was just fine, and that Luhan had just been joking. I caught Minseok's eye over the table, and I could tell that he agreed that this was probably over more than just a couple of paintings.


	2. Chapter 2

Chen's POV:  
It took three hours to calm him down. Three hours! Three hours of cuddling and bribery coupled with a mixture of reassurance and soothing. It was exhausting.  
Well I sound heartless....  
I'm not annoyed at him, I guess I'm just worried. I have never seen him, or anyone, cry that hard for such a long period of time. I can count the number of times I've seen him cry on one hand, so this is......strange, very strange. We had to cancel the days practice, as when the time came for us to leave, Yifan was still sobbing on Yixing's lap, howling into a pile of tissues. He only stopped crying when Luhan promised to take him to see some exhibition he had been banging on about for months. Not long after, he left for an individual schedule, as did Minseok, Luhan and Zitao. Yixing and I's don't start till three, but we just sat there in a slightly dazed silence, recounting the mornings events.  
Tao's POV:  
I am so confused. Duizhang never, ever cries, apart from when it's an overwhelmingly happy occasion. He wouldn't stop sobbing; well, it seemed more like he couldn't stop. The tears just kept on falling.....a never ending waterfall of sorrow. Poor Yixing had a 6ft2, 23 year old parked on his lap for well over an hour, but being the saint he is, he made no attempt to move him. He just continued to rock him slightly, the way a parent does their child. Xing Xing is kind of motherly I suppose.  
Now poor Luhan has to sit through what could possibly be the most boring event in the history of mankind, not to mention pay for it. Still, at least it calmed Yifan down. We were all running out of ideas. Minseokie had already tried the low level bribery that usually works on the K lot, promising sweets, meals, bubble tea (mainly Sehun to be honest,) but I think Luhan's offer shocked Yifan enough to dry out his tear ducts.   
We were all surprised. Luhan rarely resorts to bribery. It's usually only Sehun or Jongin who can wheedle as much as a chocolate bar out of him. I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.

That evening: 

Kris' POV:  
There's screaming. A horrifying, pitiful sound that just makes me want to run and hide. I can feel somebody shaking me, voices yelling. As I return to consciousness, I register that I am the one making those gut wrenching sounds, but I can't find it within me to stop. My eyes open rapidly, any noise dying out as I take in the sight of my band mates. Suddenly they snap out of their shocked reverie.  
"Are you ok? What happened? Was it a bad dream? Ge will protect you! You sounded so scared?"  
Suddenly everyone is demanding answers, all shouting over each other. It was terrifying and all I could respond with was a pathetic sounding whimper.  
"Why don't we talk about ti in the morning, hmm? Luhan said, before climbing in next to me. The rest of M traipsed back to bed, wishing each other a good nights sleep. I suddenly felt so guilty. Because I can't control my emotions better, I'm depriving everyone of their sleep. I'm pathetic, a waste of space, I'm letting them all down. For God's sake, I can't even sleep properly! The tears started to flow again, and before I knew it I had started to sob. I was immediately in Luhan's arms; he was trying to calm me down, whispering soothing words. As I felt myself begin to drift into slumber, he placed a fatherly kiss on my forehead, reassuring me that all'd be fine when the sun rose. I let my eyes fall shut, listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart.  
Luhan's POV:  
I woke up due to the sunlight streaming into the room, and a heavy weight firmly planted onto my chest. I looked down to see a mop of Auburn hair. I sighed before shifting out of bed, gently placing Yifan's upper body back onto the bed. I wanted him to get as much rest as possible.   
Going into the kitchen, I spotted Minseok and Yixing already seated, mugs of tea in hand.  
"How is he?" Yixing asks me, forehead scrunched up in concern. He looks a bit like a puppy; I can't help but smile softly to myself at the adorable sight.   
"He started crying after you all went back to bed," I tell them, reaching for the tea Minseok placed in front of me. I managed to get him to fall asleep relatively quickly," I continue.  
"Poor thing, he must of been exhausted," Minseok states, his voice laced with worry.  
"Yeah, i left him sleeping, he looked like he needed it. They murmur in agreement, before the conversation turns to breakfast. Minseok got up to wake up the rest of the house, but I had a feeling that Yifan would be left till last, the haunting look in his eye still fresh in everyone's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Xiumin's POV:  
Finally we were going back home, back to Korea. I've been waiting for this day to come for so long. I missed my country and my best friends. We always have such a good time when the twelve of us are reunited. Once we've gotten over the tears that is. I know for a fact that Baek and Jongdae have been placing bets on how long it takes Zitao to start bawling.  
As our van pulled up to the Korean dorm, we were all buzzing with excitement; Yixing looked like he was going to wet himself, he was wriggling around in his seat like a puppy. Before we could knock on the door, it swung open, and I was immediately lept on by an ecstatic Chanyeol.  
"You're here, you're really, actually, definately here!" he bellowed, the glee evident in his tone. The rest of K soon followed suit holding onto each other is excitement.  
"He's been sitting by that door for the last hour," Kyungsoo said, smiling warmly as he all but rugby tackled Luhan. Everybody was laughing, clinging onto the closest person to them, conveying how much we'd missed eachother through these hugs. As everyone was greeting each other, I felt Chanyeol start to shake, and his grip on me tightened.  
"Oh Chanyeol-ah," Yixing said fondly, ruffling his hair. My shoulder may of been muffling his sobs, but his relief at us being one again was evident. We were all starting to get a bit teary, and a chain reaction followed. Jongdae was the next to start crying, followed by Jongin, leading to us all cramming in for a tearful group hug in the cramped hallway.  
Baekyeon's POV:  
We all settled in the living room, watching some Disney movie Sehun and Jongin had begged to see. Everyone was cuddling, but Yifan really surprised me. It was like he was glued to Joonmyeun's side. He was clinging onto his hand, refusing to let go. When Joonmyeun went to get a drink, he followed. At this rate Joonmyeun was going to have to learn to live without his right hand.  
All joking aside, it is a little strange. I know they're close, and it's not like Yifan has an aversion to touch, but still.....I've never seen him this clingy.It's almost as if he's scared Joonmyeunie will leave him if they're not physically connected. There's nothing wrong with it, it's just that it seems a little......off, that's all.  
I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

Chanyeol's POV:  
I open my eyes gingerly, squinting at the clock to my right.  
3:43 am.....brilliant.  
Sighing, I lie still for a minute or so, trying to gauge the cause of my sudden awakening. Then I hear it. It's muffled slightly, but it's definitely there.. Somebody is crying, sobbing even. I jump out of bed, feet padding along the carpeted floor, following the noise until I come to a halt outside the bathroom door. It's ajar, but no light it spilling out. This is a bit strange, I can't help but think as I push open the wooden door fully. I switch on the light, revealing a heart breaking sight. Yifan is sitting on the floor rocking back and forth, clutching one of Sehun's stuffed animals to his chest, his tears dampening the plushie's fur. He stares up at me, shock evident in his expression, tears still rolling down his cheeks.  
"Oh Hyung," I murmur softly, kneeling down next to him. I wrap my arms around his shaking frame, rubbing soothing circles into his back, trying to still his sobbing. He cries desperately into my chest as I rock us both back and forth, humming the tune to an on old nursery rhyme under my breath. The teddy has been long forgotten, and he clutches desperately at the back of my t-shirt, as if he's afraid i'll disapear. As his sobs die down, I shift us so that we're both leaning against the bath tub, but I make sure I leave my arms encircling him.  
"Duizhang, what's happened?" I ask softly. The only reply given is a slight shake of the head, followed by a hiccup.  
"Come on Yifan Hyung, it's just me, please let me in..."  
Jongdae POV:  
Someone is shaking me, hesitantly at first, but slowing becoming more frantic. After a few moments of deliberation, I slowly open my eyes. I'm greeted with Baek's face looming over me.  
"Jongdae, you need to help me, Chanyeol's disappeared!"  
Seriously?  
"Have you checked the bathroom?" I mutter, before attempting to roll over to resume my much needed rest.  
"Jongdae seriously, I need your help," he whines in my ear. I sit up grumpily, accepting the fact that I will not be getting much more sleep tonight. We enter the hallway on our quest to find Chanyeol, not that we could miss the giant, but noise from the bathroom draws us to it's doorway.  
"Come on Yifan Hyung, it's just me, please let me in..."  
"I-hiccup-can't" Yifan replies, his voice logged with tears.   
I look at Baek in surprise, his gaze reflecting the confusion that I'm sure could be found in my own eyes. More sobbing followed, accompanied by Chanyeol's attempts to comfort him. I'm not sure how ling we stood there, frozen on the spot, horrified at the sounds of pure despair leaking into the hallway. Shuffling sounds snapped us out of our trance, and we trudged back to bed. As I got back into bed, Baekyeon climbed in next to me, both of us still in slight shock. Whatever this is, we need to do something soon, or Hyung might break so hard he'll be unable to be fixed.


	4. Chapter 4

I am so tired. The exhaustion is seeping into my bones, and I for one feel like crying of happiness when we pull up to the dorm. One of our Managers, Jaejong Hyung, is shepherding us back home, and I am so glad he is. That might seem weird, but there was talk of him going back to Korea to help out for a bit with K's lot. I honestly don't know what we'd do without him; he's been with us since before our debut, and he really is like a big brother to us all, but especially M, as he's with us virtually all the time. It's quite sweet how protective he is of us, I legitimately saw him growl at a saesang with a death grip on Yixing once, the lock of shock was hilarious. He, along with a new manager, take care of us most of the time. Our new manager, Kangtaek Hyung, is a bit older than Jaejong, early 40s maybe? He's heavily built, and works out a lot. I mean a lot! I've seen this man bodily lift some of our members into vans to avoid fans clutches. This guy has some serious strength. He's been with us for maybe sixth months now? We don't feel particularly close to him though, he's nice enough, but, I'm not sure, there's just a feel to him that makes me a bit uncomfortable.  
"Luhan-ah, do you know if anyone is home?" Sunkyu Noona (another manager we've known for years) asks me, breaking me out of train of thought. I'm not sure, so all I can do is shrug my shoulders half apologetically,  
"I think Yifan Hyung might be? I'm not sure though," Zitao commented, looking unsure of himself.  
"Yeah I think Zi's right Noona, Yifan Hyung had a lighter schedule today," Jongdae contributes, looking slightly awkward. Noona just nods, smiling kindly at him. It is apparent that everyone is going to ignore the elephant in the room; the reason why Yifan has a lighter schedule. It is common knowledge now that something is seriously wrong with him; the way he's been acting is completely out of character, he reminds me of a skittish animal. He's still having nightmares, and they've been getting worse since we returned to China. I think he found it comforting having Joonmyeun around, because he spent the entire time there firmly planted by his side. I think after the dressing room fiasco Joonmyeun-ah's parental instincts kicked in, and he started treating his Hyung the same way he does Jongin or Sehun when they are clearly in need of some love and support. Yifan clearly got some much needed reassurance from this, so splitting them up again was painful for everybody. There were no breakdowns this time, but Yifan spent the entire plane ride back home sobbing into Jaejong hyung's chest.  
I can tell that the entire situation is not only confusing but upsetting the younger ones, especially Tao. He has always seen his Yifan gege as a strong character, and seing that broken look in his eye is heartbreaking, especially for Zitao. I am terrified about my dongsaeng; I'm scared that one day he'll break past a point of no return, and that they'll be no means to put him back together again. I am broken out of my musings by Yixing - that little shit - messing up my hair befor slinging an arm around my neck. I shove him off, giggling, before pushing him through the now open front door into our dorm. Minseok, Tao and Jongdae are ahead of us, amiably strolling into the living room, before freezing completely. Confused, I push through them to see into the room, and the sight that greeted us is something I don't think I will ever forget.   
That bastard! That sick, twisted disgrace of a human being had my baby bent over a table. One hand harshly pressing his face against the cool wood, winding into his hair a little - clearly mid tug. The other has been used to hold him down, pressing my poor baby's hands into his back. I honestly do not think I can describe the rest, how he was destroying one of my closest friends, but I'll do my best not to vomit re-living it. Kangtaek - even uttering his name makes me seize up in anger - was......he was.......raping Yifan. He was hurting him, abusing him, and what did I do? NOTHING! I did...nothing. Just stood there in shock, as my dongsaeng was being used like a pliant doll. His facial expression was almost doll-like, expressionless is a better word for it I think, He hadn't noticed us, just staring into space, mouth slightly parted, but a cascade of tears continued down his cheeks, dampening the wood beneath him. That animal, however, had noticed the crowd, and seemingly froze, only moving enough to, almost gently(?) untangle his hand from Yifan's honey blonde locks. He was still....inside the poor boy, who seemed like he was in a world of his own at this point, still silently crying.   
It was at that point, shit really hit the fan. Jaejong hyung lunged at that thing standing in our home with an almost gutteral yell. Nobody made anymove to stop him, why would we? With an almost animistic nature, Hyung began to beat and kick Yifan's abuser. I'm not proud to admit it, but we all let anger cloud our judgement at this point. And instead of thinking about what'd be best for Yifan, we all joined him, deperately trying to project our anger and fear into our kicks. Unbeknownst to us, Yifan had snapped out of his daze moments ago, and, according to Sunkyu Noona, was staring at us in horror. She had approached him once he had pulled up his jeans, but his response to her careful hand on the shoulder was a terrfied scream, loud enough to snap us out of our rage. He backed away from us in terror, before sprinting out of the room. We heard the front door slam, and that was when we realised how stupidly we had just acted.  
We just stared at each other for a few minutes, before Noona took charge.   
"Jaejong, put that man into a closet or something until we call the police. Zitao-ah, go get some blankets for when we find your gege, okay? Luhan, Minseok. I need you two to find Yifan pronto, he';s vunerable and afraid, the sooner we can get him to a safe place, the better."  
She signalled for us to go immediately, and warned us to stay together before turning to address the other memebers.  
Minseok and I sprinted down the stairs and out of our apartment building, before stopping to look around us.  
"Where, if you were that scared, would you go?" I asked him, turning to face Minseok's tear filled eyes.  
"I'm not sure, I honestly have no idea," he replied, beginning to sob. I pulled him to my chest, rubbing his back softly, before I realised that I was too crying. "We're terrible Hyung's," he added, and all I could was nod. I cannot bear to think about how long this has been going on for, the devastated look in his eye taunting me as we begin to run down the empty streets, desperately calling his name. It was dark out, and had begun to rain heavily, when I heard a muffled sob coming from an alleyway. I grabbed Minseok to get his attention, silently gesturing with a tilt of the head to the suspicious noises. We carefully entered the almost pitch black walkway, and I spotted a lump in a far corner, curled up behind a bin. We approached the lump, and on closer inspection, there was no doubt that it was Yifan. Using my phone as a torch, his figure was illuminated, and the sight that greeted us broke my heart. He was huddled up, his head pressed into his knees, trying to appear as small as possible.  
"Yifan-ah," Minseok said gently, trying not to startle him, but it was almost unavoidable. Yifan's head snapped up, his eyes filled with a raw fear i had never seen before, not did I ever wish to see again, if I'm honest. There was a moment of silence, before his face just crumbled into sobs. I knelt down in front of him, and opened my arms. I wanted to make sure that he knew he had the choice, nobody was going to force him to do anything he didn't feel comfortable with.   
He looked at my outstretched arms, and I saw flashes of gratitude mixed in with the pain in his dark eyes, before suddenly he was sobbing hysterically in my arms. Gently, I pulled him into my lap, and began to rock him like a baby, hushing his cries. Minseok stepped away to let the others know that we had found him; I pulled back slightly to check that he wasn't obviously hurt anywhere, but his grip on my tightened even more. When Minseok returned, he gently reminded us of the time, and that the others were worried. I helped him to stand, and as his hand found mine to grip onto, I could see his other hand wavering near Minseok's, seemingly afraid of being rejected. I discreetly gestured to Minseokie notice the uncertainty, and luckily he cottoned on to my message. As we began to make the journey back home, he held out his hand with a warm smile for Yifan to take, and so he did.   
Despite holding both of our hands tightly, I could tell that Yifan was still terrified. He was clearly not comfortable with being outside, made clear by the trembling and the quiet whimpers. What on earth has this man done to this once confident young man?


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as we reached the dorm, I was instantly cocooned with blankets by a clearly on edge Zitao before being steered towards the sofa. I gingerly sat down between Yixing and Luhan, the latter immediately started to rub soothing circles onto my back. I wasn't sure where to look, so I settled my gaze on my knees; in the background I could hear Jaejong hyung on the phone - great, now the whole of Exo will know how disgusting I am. I'm nothing but a whore, a pathetic, weak whore who couldn't even protect himself. I don't know how Luhan can bear to touch me, how anyone could bear to be in the same room as me?   
"Yifan," Jaejong Hyung breaks me from my musing as he re-enters the room. "I think we all need to have a bit of a chat hmm?" I feel myself stiffen at this, and Yixing immediately pulls me closer, until I'm cuddling into his side.   
"Baby, can you look at me for a minute?" I hesitantly look up to meet Luhan's eyes, and he smiles reasuringly. "How long has this been going on, because it's clear that today was not the first time he hurt you," he asks softly. I look back down at my lap nervously, not wanting to meet anybodies eye. What if they get mad at me for not saying anything? What if they think that I liked it? What if they make me leave the group? What will I do without them? Why did this happen to me, am I that bad of a person? There are so many whys, so many what ifs. I get so caught up in my own mind, in all these unanswered questions, that I forget to breathe. Suddenly a wave of lightheadedness hits me, and I slump again Yixing. Over the sound of my harsh gasps of air and the slight buzzing in my ears I can hear the rest of the dorm's inhabitants starting to panic. Hands start to grab me, telling me to calm down, to breathe, but I can't, not when I can still fel him, his heavy hands roaming my body.  
I feel my body begin to shut down, and I let it.  
My mind is overcome with darkness, only to be transported into another world of horrors.  
It was a normal day. We'd finished practise at around 8pm, and were going out for dinner. I'd left the others in the car so I could quickly grab my phone charger. My back was to the door, and suddenly this weight was pressed against my back. At first I thought it was one of the others messing around, so I spun around to face them, laughing. My laughter died out as soon as I saw who had their hands gripping my hips though, instead shock consumed my features.  
"Hyung, wh..what are you doing?" I questioned.  
"Shhhhh little one, don't pretend to be all innocent. I saw those flirty looks you've been giving me.   
I started to back away rapidly, but then my back hit the wall and he pressed up against me. he silenced the gasp that left my mouth with a kiss. His lips were rough, forceful, and I couldn't breathe. It was horrific, but only the start. Over the next couple of months he'd use any excuse to get me alone. He would use me, making me do disgusting and degrading things. He liked my tears, said it was proof that he was punishing me properly for being such a "cheap little slut." He whispered nasty things to me as he fucked me, called me bad names, said dirty lies about me. I'm not a slut. Not for him, not for anyone. I had never done anything like that with anyone before, male or female. He took that away from me. He stole my innocence long before he took my virginity.  
He hurt me again and again. I didn't know what to do; he told me that nobody would believe me, that they'd accuse me of lying to them. I didn't want to get into trouble, but I was so scared of what he'd do next. If I refused him, he'd just move onto someone else. He used to taunt me with it, leave that threat hanging over me. I couldn't let that happen.   
I need to tell someone at least, or these secrets will eat me up until there's nothing left.   
This thought stays with me as I slowly begin to regain consciousness.   
"Yifan, Yifan-ah, can you here me?"  
"I swear I heard him groan,"  
"Shhhh Jongdae, don't shout, we're in a hospital," someone, maybe Minseok Hyung, chided. Ah, that makes the smell of antiseptic make more sense.  
I try to block out their bickering to concentrate on opening my eyes, a feat which I accomplish after a couple of minutes. As I blink repeatedly to try and get used to the brightness, the room goes silent.   
I gulp, nervous to see five pairs of eyes fixed firmly onto me.  
"What am I doing here?" I ask, my voice sounding steady.  
"You passed out, we panicked. We brought you here. You'd of had to come in anyway so they could run some tests," Luhan tells me, sounding apprehensive.   
"You mean a rape kit?" I spat out, feeling irrationally angry. "So they just did it without my consent."  
"We consented for you." Minseok replied.  
"Oh so that's how it''s going to be from now on, is it?" I ask, surprising myself at the steel in my voice. "Apparently I'm a child who can no longer make my own decisions?"  
"We knew you'd react like this, that's why! It needed to be done, so we made sure it was," Jongdae snapped out.  
"Don't you get it?" I yell. " I would of agreed to the fucking tests, I just want to, for once, have a say in what happens to my body!"  
The only response I am met with is a shocked silence.  
"Get out," I request, voice neutral, my tone even.  
"But Yifan.." Luhan begins.  
"JUST LEAVE," I bark, any patience gone.  
I turn my head to the side as they leave, trying to hide the tears filling my eyes.   
I know it's irrational, but I can't help but hate them for leaving, for giving up on me so easily.

 

I wake up in the middle of the night, heart racing, from yet another nightmare. I start to sob, feeling incredibly lonely, when I am intereupted by a Nurse checking up on me. The heart monitor must of alerted her about my distress. The panicked look on her face softens when she sees my shaking form, but her attempts to comfort me are futile.  
"Oh honey," she soothes, rubbing my back gently, "would you like me to send in one of your friends?" I look up at her in confusion, "But they left, they all left me," I tell her, still snivelling pathetically. "No sweetheart, they refused to go home. They're currently camping outside your room. They kicked up quite a fuss when we asked to leave, that's for sure. I just stare at her in shock. "Those are some good friends you've got there honey, they swore till they were blue in the face that you were their cousin, despite the fact that we've all seen you on the TV at one point or another. So? Shall I send someone in?"  
I nod shakily, still trying to get my breathing under control.   
After a minute or so, Luhan gingerly steps in, looking apprehensive.  
"Gege," I wail, holding my arms out to him. His face contorts into an expression of relief, and he almost trips in his haste to get to me.  
"Shhhhh, it's ok, Gege's here now, he's got you, you're alright," he soothes, rocking me gently as he holds me tightly.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I just got really angry, please don't leave, don't leave me, please, I'm sorry," I sob into his neck hysterically.   
"Oh baby, you have nothing to apologise for, it's okay, I understand, shhhh, we didn't consider how you might feel, I'm sorry, please don't cry." He continues to rock me until my sobs calm down, leaving the odd hiccup in their wake. I feel myself being shifted, and I tighten my grip, terrified of being alone. "Hey it's okay, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here." He manoeuvres us so that we're both lying down in the hospital bed, my head on his chest and his fingers carding through my hair. He always does this when he wanted me to relax, and I loosen my grip slighlty.  
"Luhan?"  
"Yes Yifan?"  
"It's about time I told you what happened, isn't it?"  
"Only if you're ready, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."  
I'm about as ready as I'll ever be.   
"It was a normal day. We'd finished practise at around 8pm, and were..


	6. Chapter 6

I had a surprisingly restful night, despite being crammed into an uncomfortable hospital bed with a cover hog. Seriously? Does Yifan think I'm going to try and sell the blankets or something? I am pulled out of my blissful sleep when the rays of sunlight blast in to assault my vision. Some bastard must of opened the curtains. Okay, I may be over reacting slightly, but hey, I'm not a morning person....  
Yifan is still fast asleep; his warm breath tickling my neck slightly as he uses my neck as a pillow. I card my fingers through his silky locks, as if by brushing out the tangles in his fringe I could do the same to his mind. They say these kind of events don't have to define you, but all you have to do if look at Yifan's dejected stance to see the mark made by that scumbag. It's going to take a lot of time, patience and understanding to get Yifan back to where he was before. I look down and see a once confident boy replaced by someone so....fragile. He looks fragile. Weight loss, the stress of the past 24 hours, the events of the last couple of month has lead to hollow cheeks, glassy eyes and a certain fragility that will take a long time to fade. I've always babied him slightly, doted on him a little too much; I saw through his tough guy, "I'm strong and a man now" facade from the get-go, but that's what a life time of language barriers does to you. The lack of consistency in his life, even as a kid, made him build a stone wall around his heart that we worked hard to break down. Oddly enough, it was Jongin treating him like a substitute Dad that really penetrated his fortress. I guess I am just concerned that he will be too scared to trust, and it will take more than the maknae line's pouts and sleepy morning cuddles to snap Yifan out of it.  
I am interrupted from my musing by a shuffle outside the door. What follows sounds like some sort of whisper argument, before Minseok pokes his head round the door, dragging a confused looking Yixing with him.  
"How is he?" Minseok dramatically whisper shouts, pulling up a chair beside us. Yixing just looks at him, before stealing the chair for himself. After huffing for all of three seconds about how "I am the Hyung, where is the respect, kids these days" he drags a second over, settling into it with a pout on his face. The pout morphs into a look of concern as he examined Yifan's exhausted looking face though, and as he looked up at me I could see the worry swimming in his warm eyes.   
"He's doing okay, I guess. I don't want to wake him; he looks like he needs all the rest he can get. They nod in agreement, before Yixing asks,  
"Did he disclose anything else about, you know..." he tails off, sounding embarassed.   
I looked up at the duo, sighing heavily. I don't want to have to re-tell this, but making Yifan re live it any more than absolutely necessary fills me with a sinking uneasiness, so I tell them.   
It was a normal day. We'd finished practise at around 8pm, and were going out for dinner. I'd left the others in the car so I could quickly grab my phone charger. My back was to the door, and suddenly this weight was pressed against my back. At first I thought it was one of the others messing around, so I spun around to face them, laughing. My laughter died out as soon as I saw who had their hands gripping my hips though, instead shock consumed my features.  
"Hyung, wh..what are you doing?" I questioned.  
"Shhhhh little one, don't pretend to be all innocent. I saw those flirty looks you've been giving me.   
I started to back away rapidly, but then my back hit the wall and he pressed up against me. he silenced the gasp that left my mouth with a kiss. His lips were rough, forceful, and I couldn't breathe. It was horrific, but only the start. Over the next couple of months he'd use any excuse to get me alone. He would use me, making me do disgusting and degrading things. He liked my tears, said it was proof that he was punishing me properly for being such a "cheap little slut." He whispered nasty things to me as he fucked me, called me bad names, said dirty lies about me. I'm not a slut. Not for him, not for anyone. I had never done anything like that with anyone before, male or female. He took that away from me. He stole my innocence long before he took my virginity.  
He hurt me again and again. I didn't know what to do; he told me that nobody would believe me, that they'd accuse me of lying to them. I didn't want to get into trouble, but I was so scared of what he'd do next. If I refused him, he'd just move onto someone else. He used to taunt me with it, leave that threat hanging over me. I couldn't let that happen."


	7. Chapter 7

By the end of my horror story Yixing is sobbing into his hands, sounding broken in a way he hasn't in a long, long time. Minseokie is trying in vain to comfort him, but he looks equally heartbroken. I just continue to run my fingers through the sleeping boy's hair, trying to regain a pretence of normalcy. Like my friend, my brother hasn't been abused by somebody employed to protect and nurture him, by a man we all, Yifan included, trusted. I trusted him around me, around us all, around the kids. It sickens me to the core to think about what could of happened if we hadn't of found out. Would Yifan ever of told us? How long would he of continued to suffer for before he broke?  
I am jolted out of my musing by an anxious looking Jongdae hovering at the door. Minseok waves him in, and on closer inspection I see that he is shaking slightly, looking nervous.  
"Jongdae, what is it? Why do you look so scared sweetie?" I try to soothe, whilst stopping my mind from going into overdrive. I swallow down the panic as I wait for him to answer.  
"Manager Hyung just told me, um, that Baekyeon is booking six flights to China as we speak, and the whole group will be here in less than a day."  
"Ah," is the only reply I can come up with.  
"Ah indeed," Minseok murmers.  
Yixing's reply is slightly lengthier but equally eloquent, "oh shit."  
"Oh shit indeed," great conversationalist Kim Minseok at work yet again.  
"What are we going to do?" Jongdae asks, as he settles down on a now far more composed Yixing's lap, all attention on me.  
"I understand why they're coming, of course I do, if it was one of them we'd do the same, it's just....."  
"Yeah, if there were no flights available Duizhang would insist that we would be walking to Korea, despite the obvious flaws in that plan..." Yixing tailed off with a small smile.  
"Yeah, I love them all to pieces, but K are just going to flap and fuss over him, it could do more harm than good."  
"Oh well, they're coming now, we're just going to have to brief them upon their arrival and hope for the best."

Chanyeol's POV:  
We were all seated at the breakfast table when Joonmyeunie Hyung's phone rang. He answered casually, but after a minute or so he gasped, going deathly pale. Kyungsoo and I glanced at eachother in concern, which was only amplified when Joonmyeun started to shake. Physically shake, as in tremble. Baekyeun pried the phone out of Hyung's iron like grip, and Sehun placed an arm around him, as at that point he looked all of ten seconds away from a melt down. As Kyungsoo was gently trying to get some sort of response from Joonmyeun, who was still shaking but considerably less pale, Baekyeun was having a hushed conversation with, by the sounds of it, Jaejong Hyung.   
Baekyeun hung up the phone after what felt like eternity, looking almost as shell shocked as Joonmyeun Hyung. They gave each other a look of horror, before Joonmyeun seemed to snap out of his wierd trance like state.   
"Right, um, well, you see......um......that was Jaejong Hyung," Ah so I was right then.  
"Well, you remember how strange Yifan Hyung was acting when we were promoting together not that long ago?"  
We all nodded.   
"Basically Hyung called with, I guess you could call it, an explanation?" Baekyeon contributed, fingers laced tightly with Jongin's. It was seemingly for support, but to be honest I'm not sure who was comforting who.  
"You remeber Kangtaek Hyung right?" Joonmyeun continuted, still trembling slightly.  
"He, he has been hurting Yifan Hyung."  
"What do you mean hurting?" Sehun asked after a long period of silence, his voice small and scared.  
"He was raping him, Sehun-ah."  
Oh my God. Oh. I was not expecting that.   
This is all my fault. If only.....If only I'd said something. I should of know that this would happen. That he'd hurt someone. Hurt one of my brothers, I am a terrible person. Hyung will never forgive me. I'm never going to forgive myself. I'm useless. I just had to do one simple thing. So much heartache would have been saved if I'd just said something. The entire group is in pain, all down to me. I knew I was stupid, but this is hands down the most idiotic thing I have ever done. I am so useless. How am I going to face Yifan Hyung? How will I be able to look him in the eye? Look anyone in the eye? Look at my own reflection in the mirror? Oh my God. I had no idea that this was going to happen. I should of seen past his petty threats, Kangtaeks attempts to scare me. I should have been brave enough to stand up for my brothers, to stand up for my family.   
I can still feel that animal's hands running all over me, touching me, hurting me. Thinking back to that day makes me feel sick to the stomach. It took weeks for the bruises to fade, and longer than that to be able to stand the sight of my own reflection. Poor Yifan Hyung; he doesn't deserve this. He's not like me. Yifan HYung's strong and brave and all the things I am not. If it had been him, none of this would of happened. Yifan Hyung would have stopped him, would of protected us.  
I am snapped out of my inner dialogue by a frantic sounding Kyungsoo.  
".....yeol!"  
I blink up at him, and after startling, he pulls me into a hug, squeezing me with a little more force than necessary.  
"Oh God Chanyeol, you scared us. You went into shock; you were just staring blankly at the wall for over ten minutes."   
He is clearly not letting go any time soon, and so I relax into his hold, taking in my surroundings. Baekyeon is, by the look of it, booking flights to China with a sobbing Sehun in his lap. If it wasn't such a serious situation, the height difference would be comical. Kyungsoo is stroking my hair now, muttering soothing words to nobody in particular, maybe to comfort himself. Taking note of this, I start to rub circles into his back, and he relaxes into my chest, fingers still soothing at my scalp. Looking over Soo's shoulder I see Joonmyeun Hyung rocking a near hysterical Jongin back and forth, whilst clearly trying not to start crying again himself. He catches my eye and tries to smile reassuringly, but the red rim to his eyes and the shakiness of his smile give him away. Still, the smile I return his with probably looks equally as fake, so what can I say?  
The next few hours are a bit of a blur to be honest. Poor Baekyeon has to drag me through most of the afternoon. Gently stopping me from packing my pillow, smiling soothingly as he reminds me that they do have pillows in China, and I will be allowed to borrow one of M's. I just nod in reply, still in a bit of a daze, and out of the corner of my eye I see him giving me a look of deep concern. He finishes my packing for me, as I am clearly not in a competent state of mind. I let my thoughts drift into nothingness, and when I am jerked out of my dream like trance, everybody is ready to go. Baek holds my hand in comfort, and doesn't let go. Not in the van, not through the airport, and not on the plane. Before I drift off into a light doze, I vaguely register the concerned looks Baekyeon and Kyungsoo are exchanging over the top of my head, but I can't quite bring myself to question it, instead choosing to drift into dream land.  
Yifan POV:  
I blink my eyes open gingerly to be greeted by the rest of M smiling at me warmly. I know it's meant to be comforting, but if I'm honest it was a little too synchronised.  
"Did you guys rehearse that?" I ask, smiling slightly.  
"What do you mean?" Yixing replied, looking relieved at the lack of general angst.  
"You all turned and smiled in sync, it was creepy."  
The responded to my teasing with sounds of annoyance and general light hearted grumbling.  
Before long, it is time for me to be discharged, and I could not be more relieved. I've never been too keen on hospitals.   
As we enter the dorm, I stop everyone just outside the kitchen, but before I get the chance to even open my mouth, I am silenced by a (may I add very rude and disrespectful, the little bastard) Tao,  
"Honestly Gege, if you are going to do something idiotic like try to apologise for you being legitimately upset about a horrific issue I will take it upon myself to knock some sense into your thick skull."  
Before I get the chance to murder reply to my dongsaeng, Luhan buts in, placing a protective arm around me, saying  
"Nobody hurts my baby, he's got me to protect him," in an overly affronted voice.  
I stick my tongue out at Zitao childishly, but my (obviously very witty and in general just hilarious) response was yet again cut off, this time by a sniggering Yixing.  
"Well, no offence Gege, but you're only going to be able to protect two thirds of him."  
Yixing gave it a couple of seconds for the joke to register, before sprinting away, cackling like a maniac.  
Whilst the others had started up some sort of game of tag, Miseok Hyung pulled me aside to tell me that K were en route. I'm not surprised, as I would do the exact same thing, schedule or no schedule.   
All though, when they do arrive, I know for certain that there is going to be a tonne of fussing, tears and clinging, and I thought I'd gotten enough from my lot to last me a life time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chanyeol's POV:  
The next time I open my eyes we're in China. I feel a lot more with it this time around, so hopefully Baekhyun won't be suspicious. I reply to his question of how I'm doing with a clear coherent response, so that's a good start. I feel better when I see the anxiousness on his face ebb away slightly, and the smile he returns mine with seems a lot less plastic than the ones I was receiving a few hours prior. When we arrive at their dorm, however, the nerves hit me in full. The door is opened and I let myself be pulled into embraces and greetings without really registering the initiators. It feels like a normal reunion until somebody starts crying. That in itself isn't unusual, but the person sobbing is Joonmyeun. Joonmyeun really doesn't cry often, so it was a bit of a surprise. However considering the fact that he was currently hugging (more like clinging on to) Yifan it makes a lot more sense. Poor Yifan looks a bit uncomfortable but holds on to the younger man tightly, rubbing circles onto his back to cry and calm him down. Before that objective was achieved, however, the rest of my group piled in for a group hug, all swarming around the two leaders tightly, holding onto each other for support. All but me that is. I want to join in more than anything, but I'm not deserving, not after what I did. I don't deserve Yifan or any of the members love, their comfort. The day I kept silent is the day I lost the right to be a part of this family. It breaks my heart but it's the truth. I find myself backing away slightly, and that's when my cover is blown. The group hug is paused so that the whole group can turn to look at me.   
"What's wrong Chanyeol?" Minseok asks me calmly. I just shake my head, the fear clogging up my throat rendering me unable to speak. "Are you angry with me? Are you disgusted by me?" Yifan asks, sounding both incredulous and heartbroken. I shake my head again, but my honesty must not have been convincing enough, because his face crumbles and he begins to cry. I open my mouth to comfort him, but nothing comes out, an invisible hand around my throat squeezing out the ability to speak. The rest of the group look angry and disappointed. "Tell me Chanyeol, tell me you don't blame him, you're not angry with him are you?" Luhan asks, his voice full of steel. I shake my head desperately, begging him to believe me, but my earnestness was clearly not conveyed, as the next thing I met with is Yixing's fist, before I am shoved out of the front door into the rain. It's all my fault, and now they all hate me too. I find myself running down the foreign streets, not able to stop. If I stop running then I'll start thinking, and I don't think I can do that right now. Eventually I have to come to a stop, my body close to collapse, and I realise that I have no idea where I am and it's almost pitch black. It's incredibly dark and I am sopping wet from the rain that's only just let up. I just wander aimlessly before a car pulls up next to me, Jaejong Hyung in the drivers seat looking relieved but furious.  
"Get in," he orders tersley. I do as he asks and we drive in an uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes before he said " I am disgusted by your behaviour Park Chanyeol, how could you blame him, how?" "I don't blame him, I blame myself," I reply, keeping my head down. "What do you mean, why would you blame yourself?" He asks, sounding confused. I cannot bring myself to reply, so I just keep my eyes on my lap. "Chanyeol, answer me?" "It's all my fault, I should have just said something. Yifan Hyung wouldn't have been hurt if I'd had just told somebody," I burst out. Realising that I said to much, I clam up, just staring at Jaejong Hyung in fear. He looks shocked, but returns his eyes to the road. I believe that the conversation is over, but we suddenly pull into an empty side street and he parks the car. I look at him in confusion, to which he replies "What do you mean you should have told somebody?" I keep quiet at that. "Chanyeol please, tell me what happened. Did he hurt you, threaten you? What happened?" I cannot hold it in any longer, so I just tell the truth, "Kangtaek was with the company pre-debut. He used to oversee the boys dorm I was in. None of the others will remember him, because they were all in different dorms to me. I was the only one not in their section, so I doubt they even remember him even working for the company. I had to share a room with him because I was the youngest. He used to rape me every night. The pain was horrific. I was sixteen years old and I was so scared. He threatened me, saying that if I told anybody he would hurt my family and move onto hurting the younger trainees. The youngest ones. Some of them were only ten or eleven, how could I condemn them to my torment? I had to keep quiet; I endured it for almost three years. It stopped when we were put into the project groups leading to exo. He was moved to office work I think, I'm not really sure, all I know is that he wasn't near me. He used to play out his horrible perverse fantasies on me. He made me dress up, made me do really disgusting things. I didn't have anyone to tell, I was just so scared. But now he has hurt Yifan. I should have just said soemthing, if only I wasn't so afraid." By the time I finish I am sobbing loudly, and Jaejong Hyung is completely silent. I look up expecting anger, but instead I see him crying, his hand over his mouth in horror. He leans over the seat and pulls me close, holding me as I cry. As I sob hysterically he murmurs "don't worry Chanyeol, I'll sort it, I'll make it all better."


	9. Chapter 9

Once we've both calmed down, Jaejong Hyung asks me if I would be willing to speak to the police. I must of looked terrified, because he rushed to reassure me that he would stay with me the whole time, and that it would really strengthen Yifan's case. He also made sure to make sure I knew that I didn't have to. No one was going to make me, and it would be completely understandable if I said no. I deliberated for a moment or two, before agreeing silently. He hugged me for the second time that evening, and I pressed my face into his shoulder, seeking comfort from his warmth. He held me tightly, desperate to try and make me feel better. We stayed like that for several minutes, before I felt calm enough to pull away. He then pulled back out into the road so we could drive to the police station. The drive was far too short in my opinion, and we were there almost immediately. I clung to Jaejong's arm the entirety of the way in, and whilst he spoke in hush tones to a couple of the officers working on the case. We were taken into a side room, and offered tea,coffee etc. I felt wired enough as it is, so I declined on the additional caffeine.

"Chanyeol, thank you so much for agreeing to this interview. It is very brave of you to do this. If at any point you would like to take a break, please let us know. Additionally, if there is a question you do not want to answer, you do not have to. Do you understand?" a kind looking officer asks me, via translator of course.I reply with a nod, before gently being reminded that verbal confirmation is needed. "For the tape," he adds. I stammer out a yes before taking several deep breaths to calm my nerves. The interview proceeds, and I find myself relaxing, despite the uncomfortable nature of the questions. Despite the nerves calming down, by the end I am in tears again, having to remember every detail of my past trauma hurting me deeply. I just can't stop crying, the tears are seemingly never ending, and even as we say goodbye to the police officers and head back out to the car, I am still crying. Jaejong gives my hand a squeeze before restarting the engine, but before we have even pulled out of the car park, I am asleep. 

 

The first two or three hours after we made Chanyeol leave I felt anger. Anger and betrayal. Yifan seemed to be taking it ok, but we all kept a close eye on him anyway. Joonmyeun, however, couldn't seem to accept the fact that Chanyeol wasn't supportive. He kept on banging on about how his expression wasn't one of disgust. He was saying that Chanyeol looked upset and guilty, not angry at Yifan, but we weren't having it. The discussion ended with Luhan screaming at Joonmyeun. He instantly regretted the harsh words, but they had already been said. Joonmyeun burst into tears, and we immediately flocked to him, trying to calm him down. Luhan looked close to tears himself, and it was left to Yixing and Baekhyun to reassure him that it was ok. In the end it took Yifan's comforting words and warm arms to calm Joonmyeun down. After Luhan and Joonmyeun reconciled, everyone settled down to watch a movie, but by halfway through, it was clear that some of us really weren't focusing. Jongin was the most obvious example; he kept on fidgeting and looking out of the window. When he was asked what the matter was, he said that it was really dark and wet and he was worried about Chanyeol. He looked close to tears, and it jolted in our minds that we kicked out our famous band mate who spoke very little Chinese, had no money or phone on him and was generally quite hopeless in these sort of situations. Sighing, Minseok phoned Jaejong Hyung, explaining the situation the best he could. Jaejong reassured us that he would find him and give him a talking to, before urging us to head to bed. We did just that, reassured that everything would be fine.


End file.
